lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
Battle of Taurdal
In the fan-film Born of Hope, the Battle of Taurdal was an Orc attack on the village of Taurdal in an attempt to destroy the Dúnedain of the North. Portrayal in adaptations Born of Hope Before the battle started, Elgarain and Dirhaborn were at the forest next to the village. Elgarain was planning to leave the village, but Dirhaborn admits that he loves her. Elgarain was pleased and kisses him, before the Orcs of the Misty Mountains arrive and attempt to eliminate the two of them before they could spread the alarm. While Dirhaborn orders Elgarain to warn the Dúnedain of the incoming attack, she managed to flee from the orcs and returned to the village to warn the Dúnedain. Meanwhile, Arathorn, Dirhael, and Elladan and Elrohir are in a meeting to decide what to do next. That was when they heard Elgarain calling out, and warns Arathorn that the orcs are coming. Arathorn then leads more than 100 rangers and several volunteers to defend the village and the civilians that were hiding inside every house just as the orc band arrived. The first attack was just a small group of orcs, and the rangers were able to defeat them before a larger group arrived, led by an orc warrior called Gorganog. Before the second group was about to attack, Shaknar points to Arathorn and says that he is the one with the Ring of Barahir. Gorganog told the Rangers that their fate is near at end and then throws Dirhaborn's head to the ground. Then, the orcs make their second attack on the village. The battle was very bloody, as a number of rangers and villagers were slain by the orcs. Gorganog engages Arathorn in a duel and tells him that the Dúnedain are close to meeting their end. As the orcs invade the houses where the women and children were hiding, the rangers managed to save them. Gilraen herself joins the battle with a longsword, and fights alongside Elgarain, who protects Gilraen with her life. As Gorganog managed to beat Arathorn and throws him to the ground, the ranger watches his people dying in the hands of the orcs. Refusing to give up, Arathorn strikes Gorganog's belly with his sword and locks his sword in Gorganog's chest and the orc falls to the ground. Shaknar and the remaining orcs witnessed Gorganog's defeat and were forced to retreat into the fores. However, Gorganog was still alive and rose up to kill Arathorn in order to fulfill his mission and put an end to the line of Isildur, but the ranger cuts Gorganog's face and the orc falls dead to the ground. The Dúnedain had won the battle, at the cost of Elgarain and a number of rangers. Arathorn says to the remaining rangers that they have a duty to protect their people and vows that they will leave no orc in the forest alive. The Rangers managed to kill many orcs in the forest and many of the rangers were killed too, Arathorn is shot by Shaknar two times, Shaknar says that the line of kings is over and Arathorn replies that the line of kings is not over and impales Shaknar's chest but in the last seconds of his life, Shaknar managed to stab Arathorn. The orc band was completely destroyed, but the rangers were almost destroyed to. After the battle was finally over, Elladan and Elrohir take Gilraen and the young Aragorn to Rivendell where they would remain safe. Gallery Image:Gorganog.jpg|Arathorn kills Gorganog Image:Dirhaborn fighting.jpg|Dirhaborn fighting the Orcs Image:Arathorn leading his rangers.jpg|Arathorn leading the Rangers of the North. Image:Gorganog and Shakan.jpg|Gorganog, Shaknar and the Orc Band See also *Dirhael *Gilraen Category:Non-canonical battles